


Childhood memories

by Animevampire1627



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Piper looks back on her childhood when the Cyclonians killed her family and how she found a new one.





	Childhood memories

Looking back into her childhood Piper will forever remember the small terra she grew up on, it was only big enough for their house and garden so they were a bit isolated, the nearest terra was a market place half an hour away on a skimmer.

But her family didn't mind, they thought of it as a private island where they could have their own adventures. Just the four of them.

Her family consisted of her father, Po. A star baker that would usually make snacks for everyone in the form of personalised cakes and biscuits. Her mother, Kate who was a mechanic and she held down a job at the market place. Her older brother, Leo who was a bit of a prankster and was always setting up harmless pranks around the house. And their pet sky cat, Lilly who was a lazy creature seemingly always asleep somewhere or another.

Back then she still had her curious mind and loved to learn about anything she could. Pleased by her curiosity her parents would buy her books and puzzles when they took their respective trips into the market.

But more than her love of learning was her love of their stories especially the ones about the sky knights. Her mind thought of these cool people as heroes, they were always there to help their terras and fight the evil Cyclonians.

But the team she loved to learn about the most was the Storm Hawks, a squadron who were gone before their time. These brave souls protected all the Atmos, no matter who they were. She remembers crying when he learned of their deaths.

Her family was a close one that let each other know everything, they lived a happy life. They were a long distance away from any enemy outposts s they didn't bother keeping any weapons, no one had ever been attacked this far out of the way.

Their paradise was not to last, sadly. Piper remembers it well, it had been one of those days were there is nothing but clear blue skies for miles and warm sunshine so they decided to make a picnic and spend the day outside.

She had been in the house with her dad, helping decorate the delicious cupcakes when she heard her mother let out a sharp shriek of alarm before shouting the dreaded phrase no one wants to hear.

"CYCLONIANS!"

It was with that simple phrase that turned the warm atmosphere cold and her father quickly dragged her out the kitchen and into her own room and told her to hide and no matter what happened to not come out until she was sure no one was there.

She had been so young she obliviously agreed, her dad giving her one last hug before running back downstairs, she ended up hiding under her bed.

She tried her best to keep silent even as she heard her families terrified screams come from outside as they were thrown mercessly into the wastelands.

She allowed herself to later cry silently to herself once the rotten crooks had raided her house of anything that could have been of value, luckily they didn't find her room that was full of books any use and left her alone.

The tears fell harder as she relised she now had nothing to her name, no family, no possessions, no home.

She cried until she had no tears left to cry to which she then spent the time thinking of what to do next with a hollow feeling in her chest.

She stayed in the ruins of her home until she heard the familiar rumble of an air van, looking out her window fearfully she had been relieved to find out it was only the postman who she ran out to meet.

As she told him the story, she felt him take pity on her and had him take her to the market terra lying by saying she had relatives there.

She doesn't know why she lied, it may have been that she would have otherwise been dumped into an orphanage or maybe she just wanted to be as far away from her home as possible and be alone.

She would never know what she was thinking back then, it had all been a blur anyway.

She ended up living on the streets of what she learned was Terra Taber for about a year where the people there barley gave her a second glance, she got by as she stole the bare minimum to survive.

One day not unlike the one where she lost it all, she saw them. Two boys about her age looking at a busted skimmer.

It was hard not to notice them with their unique looks. The tallest one had hair the colour of fire and luminous green eyes while the other boy had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The tall boy had some strange blue creature resting on his back.

Two combinations that you don't see everyday and while they were eye catching she had her attention on something else.

Turo, the local bully, was walking up to them with his signature 'time to start trouble' smirk. Once he got there he began taunting them before brining up his fist for a punch to the red heads gut.

Thinking quickly she threw her few remaining slimmer crystals she found in the bin a few weeks back, at at his feet.

She watched as his eyes widened in realisation before he landed flat on his face into the gloop.

He soon ran off once he raised his head and realised the blonde had raised a sling shot to him.

She had let out a sigh of relief once that happened and was about to walk off again when she felt a tug on her leg and saw the red heads strange companion there with a little smile.

The two boys came up soon after and thanked her before asking wether she knew where they could refund their skimmer bike for repairs, it had broke down and they needed to get back to their Terra.

She had offered to look at it first and soon found it was just a faulty connection from two crystals and was fixable. So she fixed it up quickly commenting on how lucky it was that it was only a minor repair otherwise it would cost them quite a bit of money.

To thank her they offered to take her back to their place for dinner, she would have declined but her stomach had been grumbling at her for a while.

They peddled for about 10 minutes before arriving in a small terra where a huge willow tree stood proud on one side with a small fort underneath it with a flag of the Storm Hawks flying proudly above it.

She looked on in confusion before it clicked into place and she realised they must have been orphans too.

They must have seen her face for they then confirmed her thoughts by saying they mixed here after their home Terras were attacked by the Cyclonians.

She didn't speak for a while after that even as they led her into the fort and prepared a meal of sandwiches and fruit.

She did learn however who they were. The red head was called Aerrow and he seemed like a good guy even if he was a little immature. He generally liked to stay on topic though. The blonde was called Finn and he was a goofball, both she and him got into several small arguments and could see several more in their future. The creature was called Radarr, he's been with Aerrow ever since he could remember, he was really excitable but seemed to get the short end of the stick most times.

Soon nightfall approached and Aerrow offered to drive get back to the market place so she could go home.

The thought of leaving the three to go back to the cold street corner made her shiver a little.

She doesn't know when she began talking but does know she ended up rambling about her family, their screams of terror, how she hid, the streets, everything.

When she finished she gasped a little for breath, she had finally said it. That dreaded day she was able to put it into words and tell someone. She felt a little bit of relief but mainly felt exhausted.

Finn stood awkwardly beside her not knowing what to do while Aerrow after a brief hesitation drew her into a hug. Finn soon came to his senses and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Radarr doing the same.

After a while she pulled back, feeling better than she had in a long time while. Aerrow then asked her the question that would change her life.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

When she agreed to stay with them not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine that they would become an actual Sky Knight squadron and not just any squadron the Storm Hawk squadron.

She never imagined that she would be able to have her own crystal lab where he could spend her days looking at new and rare crystals.

She also never imagined that she would have a family again. Sure it wasn't her old one built on blood but on trust. Her new family soon grew to include a Wallop with a heart of gold and a Merb who was as loyal as he was paranoid.

As she looks at them now as they crowd onto the sofa for another home movie night, chatting and laughing with each other, she gives a small smile and thinks that her family would be proud if they could see her now and she would honour their memory.


End file.
